


Uncle Giraffe

by BarisiGirl



Series: T-shirts [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiGirl/pseuds/BarisiGirl
Summary: Now its Sonnys turn for a T-Shirt. Rafael has a little help from Noah in trying to find the right one.
Relationships: Bella Carisi/Tommy Sullivan, Noah Porter Benson & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba & Carmen (L&O: SVU), Rafael Barba & Noah Porter Benson, Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: T-shirts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721626
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Uncle Giraffe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my little note book during breaks while at class. I finally get the chance to use my new keyboard for my iPad. I’m hoping it turns out ok.
> 
> I did have a couple of pictures in the story, but sadly they were not copied over to AO3. Is anyone able to let me know how to add pictures/photos. Thank you.

Uncle Giraffe

It had been several weeks since his husband had come home with the T-Shirt, so as he was walking around the Saturday markets with Liv and Noah, Noah pointed out a T-Shirt that had a giraffe on it and thought that his Uncle Sonny would love it. Rafael laughed at Noah’s suggestion. Liv was confused, so Rafael explained the Koala-ty shirt that sonny had got for him. Sonny had made Rafael wear it so he could take a photo of it to show Fin and Bella. When Rafael showed the photo to Liv, she started laughing out loud.

Rafael asked Noah how he Knew about the T-Shirt, Noah looked at his uncle with big brown eyes and said that Uncle Sonny had showed him the photo when they babysat him last weekend. Knowing that, Rafael decided to get the most ridiculous T-Shirt with a giraffe on it. So he insisted Noah’s help to find the perfect T-Shirt. It took them about an hour to find the right one. It was white with a picture of a giraffe on it with the neck of the giraffe ending at the neck of the shirt to make it appear that the neck and head of the person wearing it was the giraffe. 

Liv took a photo and sent it to Amanda to see what she thinks of it. Amanda sent back an 😂 and that she needs a photo of Sonny wearing it. What Liv didn’t know was that Noah and Rafael had found a T-Shirt that had a picture of a bear wearing sunglasses that said mama bear .

Noah had promised Rafael that he would not show it to his mother till after they got back home as Rafael was staying for dinner. Noah had decided to give his mum the T-Shirt another day.

After Rafael got home from Liv and Noah’s, he quickly hid the bag with the T-Shirt in it in the top shelf of their closet. Now he just had to wait for Sonny to get home. Sonny had arrived home at about 11pm after spending the day with dad on Staten Island. Sonny found his husband reading in their bed. When Rafael looked up with a smile on his face, Sonny knew that when he saw that smile, Rafael was up to something. Sonny decided to wait to see if Rafael said anything, which he didn’t, Sonny changed for bed, brushed his teeth and crawled into bed beside his husband, who put his book away and laid back down so Sonny could cuddle up with him. 

The next morning after waking up together slowly and lovingly, Sonny hopped out of bed to shower while Rafael started breakfast. After hearing the water in the shower running, Rafael went back to their closet and pulled out the bag with the shirt in it and placed it on their bed in plain view of the breath room so when Sonny came out, it would be the first thing he sees. Rafael then went back to look after their breakfast. He didn’t want it to burn.

After hearing the water turn off, Rafael grabbed his phone so he could take a photo of Sonny wearing the T-Shirt. After a while, Rafael became worried about why Sonny had not come out of their bedroom. Just as he started to walk to find Sonny, the man in question walked out into the kitchen wearing the giraffe T-Shirt and holding the Koala-ty T-Shirt in his hand for Rafael to wear. Rafael happily put his T-Shirt on and took photos of Sonny and of the both of them and sent them to Liv and Noah. Sonny admitted to already sending a photo of himself to both Bella and Amanda and was just waiting for their replies.

At Amanda’s house, after opening her phone to see what Sonny had sent her, she quickly had to stop herself from chocking with laughter at the photo. A few minutes later, another photo was sent through, this one was of both Sonny and Rafael wearing their respective shirts. She couldn’t wait to show Jessie the photos of her favourite uncles. At Bella’s, her and her husband Tommy, couldn’t wait to see the shirts in person. Bella sent a 👍 to Rafael about his choice of shirt. Rafael sent back saying that Noah had helped him pick it out.

At the same time at the Benson’s, Liv was trying not to laugh so loud as Noah was still asleep but due to wake up soon and she couldn’t wait to show her son the photos that Rafael had sent her. When Noah got up, Liv gave Noah her phone so he could see the photos. Noah started to think to himself about how he could surprise his mum with the T-Shirt he got for her and he could wait to see her face when she sees it. Monday morning at the precinct, Sonny placed a new photo frame on his desk. The photo was of Rafael and himself in their T-Shirts. Close by, Rafael was placing a photo frame with the same photo in it on his desk.

Carmen couldn’t wait to see what they came up with for their kids when they have them. Till then, she had a couple of T-Shirts in mind for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it, if so please leave comments or kudos. And yes I set up for the next T-Shirt story involving Noah and the shirt he brought for him mum


End file.
